1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a RFID tag information system configured to carry out information transmission/reception with a RFID circuit element that carries out radio communication of information with an outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
A RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) system configured to read/write information contactlessly between a small-sized RFID tag and a reader (reading device)/writer (writing device) is known. A RFID circuit element provided at a label-shaped RFID tag is, for example, provided with an IC circuit part storing predetermined RFID tag information and an antenna connected to the IC circuit part for carrying out information transmission/reception. If a transmission wave is transmitted to a RFID circuit element from the antenna of the reader as an interrogator, the RFID circuit element transmits a reply using energy in a radio wave of the transmission wave. Prior arts that read out information from the RFID circuit element using such a reader include the one described in JP, A, 2005-298100, for example.
This prior art connects an operation terminal (PC) and a reader, and reads and gets information of a file or stored information of the RFID circuit element held by a human through the reader by a predetermined operation at the operation terminal.
On the other hand, an apparatus for producing RFID labels configured to produce a RFID label by writing RFID tag information in such a RFID circuit element, for example, has been already proposed (See JP, A, 2005-186567, for example). In this prior art, a band-shaped tag tape (base tape) on which RFID circuit elements are provided with a predetermined interval is fed out of a roll of a tape with RFID tags (first roll) and a print-receiving tape fed out of another roll (second roll) is bonded to the tag tape. At this time, predetermined RFID tag information created on the side of the apparatus is transmitted to the RFID circuit element of the tag tape and written in the IC circuit part, a print corresponding to the RFID tag information written in is applied on the print-receiving tape by printing device, and thereby a RFID label with print is produced.